Mission: Out of Bounds
by Mered
Summary: An assigned mission. One Edward Elric plus one Roy Mustang equals mission disaster? Maybe. Probably. Definitely. Most definitely. And, is that a ring? Spin-off/Sequel of Once Again We Repeat not necessary to read; but makes more sense
1. Hero

**Mission: Out of Bounds**

_Authors Note:_

_Background __**- Need to Read: **_This is a spin-off of Once Again We Repeat, it can also act as a sequel to it. You don't need to read OAWR beforehand, but I'd like you to. Basically, Al's body is restored, Edward has automail, Roy has an eye (as he didn't battle the Fuhrer). Everything else will be explained in the story. Maes Hughes also happens to be alive.

_Summary: _An assigned mission. One Edward Elric plus one Roy Mustang equals mission disaster? Maybe. Probably. Definitely. Most definitely. And, is that a ring?

_Main Characters:_

Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist: age 16, state alchemist, major, short with a bad temper and stubbornness to go with it.

Alphonse Elric: returned body, age 15, tall and genuinely kind, often picks up after his older brother.

Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist: age 30, "Colonel Bastard", wants to be Fuhrer, slacks off in paperwork, looks after the Elric brothers

Riza Hawkeye, Jean Havoc, Heymans Bred, Vato Falman, Kain Fuery: Mustang's subordinates, also good friends of the Elric's.

_Warnings: _This is an Roy/Ed fanfiction…therefore it'll have undertones of shounen-ai. This may also contain other things inappropriate for those under 13.

This will not be updated every week. I'm going to be working on multiple things; this and a parental!royxed story. Also, I'm doing NaNoWriMo and working on another original story.

**Chapter 1: Hero**

_The Return of a Hero_

Edward grumbled sourly. It'd been two months since he'd left on a quest, though it was more of a sightseeing trip than anything else. It _had_ been a nice trip – no, that wasn't the problem. The problem was one Colonel who had recalled him to Central after getting back. The message that had been delivered sounded urgent; and he'd like nothing more than to put if off. He'd already stalled for a good two days. Mustang was probably simmering by now. Edward grinned. Well, time to face the beast. When he stepped into the outer office, he was greeted by a sight he'd never forget. Hawkeye had her gun leveled at the members of Mustang's unit. Al and Winry were sitting to the side. And in the middle of the table was an innocent looking book. The book where all bets from the secretarial pool were recorded.

Hoping to stall him from looking at the book, Falman decided to stick his neck out on a limb. "The Colonel's furious. You'd better hurry up – or he might just start sparking."

Havoc snorted and Breda muffled a laugh. _Click. _Hawkeye pulled her finger on the trigger and –

"FULLMETAL!" the voice roared through the door. "If you're here, get your ass in here _now_!"

Edward reluctantly dragged himself through the door and shut it behind him.

"No need to get so loud…Colonel. I'm here."

"Two days late, _Edward_."

Silence.

And more silence.

"Fullmetal," Mustang heaved an irritable sigh, "Please, I know you're seventeen…and it's May and there are girls to chase, but, you have a cooperative mission."

"Cooperative mission," suspicion echoed in Ed's voice.

"Yes, working with another alchemist on another mission – you've never done one before."

"Sure I have, with Al."

"It doesn't count."

"Originally, they wanted you to pair up with a newly licensed alchemist, however, I reminded them of your _quirks_."

"Don't make it sound so insulting," Edward grumbled, "So?"

"They decided to pair you up with an older alchemist."

"And?" Pause. "Tell me it's not Armstrong."

"No. But it _is_ someone you know. Quite high in the ranks too."

"You." Edward stated without emotion. "You. They think _you_ can teach me something…" Edward paused again. "_No_ way in hell, No _way_ in hell, No way _in hell,_ _NO WAY IN HELL_!" he screamed.

The earsplitting shriek had the subordinates flinging the door open with drawn guns.

What they found was a fuming Edward and an overly smug Colonel.

"Oh. Hawkeye, I was about to call for you. Edward _and_ I are going to need some things."

Breda made a bold move by offering, "Lube?"

"What the _fuck _are you talking about, why the _hell_ would Mustang and I need that for?"

"Sex," Havoc offered. "Isn't that what you were yelling about – a threesome or something?"

Edward's face turned several shades of red. "Where are you getting this from?"

"The betting pool," Falman answered stoically. "It said you two were possibly going to…" Falman stopped speaking when Edward's look turned dangerous.

"And…" Edward was still red and blushing and to the team, he looked adorably young and virginal. "who told you this?"

Fuery blinked. "Hughes of course. He's the Colonel's best friend after all."

Edward visibly twitched when the man himself stuck his head around the door and stepped into the room. "I couldn't help but overhearing the conversation…so how is he, Ed?"

Ed, tired of the ragging, snarled, "First off, I'm seventeen. I've never kissed a girl. Or boy. Or anyone. And I'm _still a virgin_. And if I'd had sex with _him_ I wouldn't be."

Mustang finally decided to intervene. "We were talking about our next mission – to an out-lying town where there's some rumors flying about. Classified you see."

Maes seemed to pout. "Fine, Roy. I'll be back later." A sulky glare as he walked away.

"What do you need, sir?" Hawkeye asked.

"We need living arrangements…a small house, perhaps?"

"…a house sir?"

A nod. "Edward and I will be living together…"

Breda snorted this time. "As father and son?"

"Obviously…not. Apparently, the Fuhrer liked the idea of _male lovers_ because if we acted outrageously," a glare at Edward, "it could be pinned on the fact we're not comfortable in public because of our…orientation."

"Yes, sir. Will you need all the appliances?"

"Please, Hawkeye."

Edward was staring blankly ahead. "Why?"

"You don't need to worry. A little bit of hand holding or light touches should put everyone to rest. No need to go further than that."

"Fine. No touchy-feely though." Edward demanded. "Plus, there better be a lot of food."

"It's a mission – not a vacation."

"I'm growing, therefore I'm hungry."

"You still seem short, shrimp."

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SMALL A SHRIMP COULD EAT HIM TWICE OVER?"

A smirk. "Well, _you. _You're the only one I can't _see_."

Edward swung a fist at his superior but Mustang caught it, standing up.

For a moment Mustang seemed weary, but his poker face was back. "Go home. Get some rest. Be back here in three days."

Tearing his wrist from the Colonel's grip, he stormed out of the office. Roy sank wearily into his chair, rubbing his eyes. Working with Fullmetal was a fulltime occupation and not one he was looking forward to. He ran one hand absently through his hair, thinking. What else was needed to make this mission a success? In no way was he willing to fail in "training" his young subordinate. If anything, he'd be learning from him. Three days seemed too short a time.

Two days later, First Lieutenant Hawkeye had found a suitable house. It had one bedroom, a small kitchen, a bathroom, small study/library and a living area. It was small enough that it wasn't expensive and held a homely feeling.

However, Edward was not happy there was a single bedroom, and complained all the way to the town of Itisius. Located in the high north – not so far as Briggs, but a few days journey south – it was also to the east of North City. Edward found it wasn't so bad once he walked into the house, as there was a nice couch and a chair in front of a – very – large fireplace that he _couldn't_ wait to light. There was also a wide window that showed off the (typical) mountain range. The study itself was tiny, would barely fit two shelves of books, so he was glad he hadn't brought many. The bathroom's tub, Ed discovered, was enormous, or so he declared to Mustang when he came out. (It also had a shower, but Edward liked to soak when his muscles ached in the cold). The kitchen met his expectations as well. When he looked into the bedroom, he couldn't help but be amazed. There was a wardrobe and dresser, but the bed looked like the softest thing in the world. It had a dark blue bed spread, and was canopied by white netting and curtains around it. Not to mention there were nice…fluffy…pillows.

"I get the bed!" Edward had his jacket, vest and shirt of the floor when he realized his commanding officer was watching him.

"What?" he turned to look at the older man.

"What are you doing?" the Flame Alchemist looked amused.

"Getting ready for bed, as that is what one normally does at night."

"Naked? You know, I'll be sleeping in the bed too. No, don't put up a fuss, Edward. I'm not going to molest you."

"Oh, that's ever so comforting."

"Should be. I only molest handsome men. And obtainable ones. And ones that are free…or virgins…"

Ed took a step back and tripped onto the bed.

"And…do I not fit those requirements?" Why was he asking? Was he _insane?_ He wished Al was here.

"You're not exactly obtainable, and you may be free…you're a virgin. You meet _most_ of the requirements."

"I'm not handsome?" Ed didn't know whether to be pleased or offended.

"No, you're stunning. You're gorgeous. Beautiful. Elegant even."

"You're making fun of me now," he accused.

"I'm not." Mustang was dead serious. "As Gracia so kindly put it, you're sending girls and men alike into a tizzy. They all want you. You're the one unobtainable thing that they can't have."

A disbelieving snort. "Stop flattering me, and we can go to bed."

"You'll have me then?" Roy's flirting was starting to make Edward turn into a child, flushed and embarrassed.

"You know what I meant!"

"Goodnight…Edward. Hopefully we'll get through this mission intact."

Edward raised a hand and shrugged. A golden band around his left ring finger sparkled in the air.

"Where'd you get that ring?" Roy asked when they were settled.

"When Al cast that transmutation at Dantes. It suddenly appeared, and I just felt that…it was important. For some reason."

Deeply asleep, Edward dreamed, a memory that was his, yet not.

_Roy laughed and opened the door to his room, letting Hughes in. Hughes slid into the bathroom and into the shower as Mustang called through the door. "You can take my bed for tonight. I'll sleep with Edward."_

"_Sleep?" Hughes snickered, and Roy rolled his eyes, his best friend sometimes was a joke._

_Roy himself snuggled down into bed, letting an arm fall across Ed who threaded his fingers through Roy's. "G'night," he mumbled._

"_Goodnight," Mustang replied._

Shock made him tear from the bed in surprise and fling open the lone window in the room as he dragged in breaths. Roy sat up, rumpled and sleepy.

"Edward?"

"At the window," a hoarse voice alerted Mustang to the fact that Edward might be in pain.

He didn't speak, but let Edward organize his thoughts. "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. The dream just surprised me is all."

"All right. Go back to sleep. We have to be up in two hours."

Settling back into the bed, Edward spoke. "It wasn't exactly a memory of mine, yet it _was_. It's so hard to explain…it was me…this age…but…you were…I was…Hughes." He sighed. "I think you teased me too much if I dreamed you were sleeping with me."

Flopping over, Ed shut his eyes, hoping to get to sleep.

"What did you say? Did you say I was _sleeping _with you?"

"Uh-hm."

"Where?"

"At some hotel." A yawn. "Doesn't matter. Was jus' a dream."

"Could mean your hormones are raging."

"Up until four days ago everyone thought I was asexual."

A cough. "I didn't. You're into men." A devious smirk.

Edward rolled over so fast, he crashed into Mustang's chest. "How'd you know?" he hissed.

"I watch."

"It doesn't matter, though. To me. It had to affect on what I was doing."

"Sure. Go to sleep, then. We can discuss this at a more reasonable hour tomorrow. Over breakfast perhaps."

"We'd need food first."

A groan and a whump. "Fine. Grocery shopping then breakfast. Happy?"

But he received no answer because his young subordinate had fallen asleep. Looking down at him, Mustang could see why so many people were easily attracted to him. He was the light, they were the moths. And his dream tonight? Was it possible that Edward had feelings towards him and was denying it? Whatever it was, he needed to find out so he could deal with it. And this mission gave him the perfect excuse. He wondered what information he could pry from the young man before he asked for some in return.

But he was a prodigy, and so he would know Roy was manipulating him. He always seemed to know.

"Little brat, you seem to have become a part of my team whether I wanted you to or not."

When the morning light finally dawned and cold air brushed across Edward's body, he woke. Annoyance pooled in his stomach as he attempted to curl in on himself.

"Get up, Fullmetal! We're going shopping."

"G'way, Mustang."

Eyes rolled, and Edward snuggled back into the blankets tossed on top of him.

As Roy wandered through the small town, he could hear the whispers, whispers about the new couple that moved in; the rumors of what made them so special. Delight curled slowly in his belly, as he thought of how well the mission would go.

And later, when he returned to the house, Edward was up, in the kitchen and _cleaning _and "What are you doing" and then there was hands taking the bags, shuffling through them. He would complain; he couldn't cook, "Shouldn't you just buy easy to make food,"

Then, "I can cook," the older man stated.

There would be a knock, and there would be woman at the door, asking to come in and meet the new tenets. They even brought _food_ which gave them points in Edward's book.

Then, "Kiss him!"

* * *

Ahh…I created a facebook app based loosely after Once Again We Repeat. It's a game entitled Fullmetal Alchemist: Once Again We Repeat. Go check it out!!!

I'm _thrilled _to post this new chapter however short it is, but I wanted something up there. Anyways, as always review. It's pretty lame. I can't drag out romance it seems.


	2. New Tenets

_Authors note_: Ahhh….guys. I'm sorry. It's been a while…and uhm. Warnings. Non-con in this chapter…and all sorts of other things. I've been real busy lately (watching Rurouni Kenshin) and school. Hopefully this makes up for it…if it's a little disconnected it's because I wrote it at two different times.

**Chapter 2: New Tenets**

_Are These the New Tenets?_

"Kiss him!"

"What?" Edward's question sounded surprised.

The woman rolled her eyes. "I said, he should kiss you – it'd be adorable!"

"No way." A negate.

Roy eyed his subordinate. He could kiss Edward and keep the charade, thereby letting Edward take his full vengeance out on him. The only other option was to not kiss him and raise suspicions. He'd rather get punched than risk the mission.

Reaching down, he cupped the back of Edward's neck with his palm. He leaned down towards Edward and whispered, "We fail this mission, and we're in trouble. Deal with it."

And he kissed him.

Edward felt as if his mouth were on fire. Mustang's lips were warm and smooth, the soothed the ache of his. And when he felt the arm around his back pulling him closer, he didn't resist. When Mustang's tongue brushed gently against his lips, he opened them slightly. And when he felt the older man's tongue in his mouth, he nearly went weak in his knees. And when the Colonel finally pulled away he almost whimpered with the loss.

He vaguely heard Mustang's voice asking if they were satisfied, and the door opened then closed. A low chuckle near his ear almost made him collapse.

"I had worked out all the logistics of what would happen – this was not one of them." In truth, Roy's own mouth was burning from the kiss and he wanted to kiss the young man again, but decided against it, who knew when Ed would arise from his stupor. Three hours later after Edward's nap, everything that had happened came to him in a rush. And his cheeks pinked.

"You're awake." Roy's voice was soothing.

Edward swung his glare at his commander. "What did you do to me?" he accused softly. "You made me go all weak…you made me senseless and willing." He spat the last word as if it were disgusting.

"You were," Mustang agreed, "willing. If I had taken you to my bed you would have most likely gone."

Ed swallowed. His eyes closed, then opened again. "I don't think you're lying." His breathing was uneven. "I can't blame you. And I don't know why." He was frustrated with himself, so defenseless - he would have never…he groaned. "I really wish I knew why I was all…"

The Colonel suddenly thought he understood why. "You're seventeen – right?"

"Yeah." Ed looked thoroughly confused.

"You've never cared much for romance, sex, or any other type of affection of love, marriage, dating, right? Or never had time for it?"

"About right, why?"

Roy's lips twitched slightly. "Could be you're sexually frustrated. Hormones. Boy's in their teens are more susceptible to their urges than older men, and it would explain why you reacted so strongly to me."

Edward twitched. "Fantastic. Just fucking fantastic."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," the older man informed him.

"Bet it never happened around your commanding officer."

So, it wasn't the fact that it had happened at all, it was the fact that it had happened around him, Roy thought surprised. And he was surprised at that. But then again, Edward had showed him a weakness, not to mention last night's conversation. "I guess this leads into last night's conversation very well," he remarked.

Ed pushed a hand through his hair and sighed. "What do you want to know?" he asked.

"I'd like to know the full story behind your dream. And perhaps I'll explain how I knew you liked men."

Edward shrugged in agreement, slumping into the couch in the living room. "In my dream Hughes had come back from somewhere and said he needed to shower. You said you'd give Hughes your bed and sleep with me. He implied we weren't going to be sleeping. I was already in the other bed, and you got into next to me. You wrapped your arms about me and we said goodnight to each other."

Roy took a step closer to Edward. "You want to know how I knew you liked men? I was guessing. Or rather, taking an educated guess. Your disgust with women was astounding, besides the very few close to you – you had no liking for them."

Ed realized he had given himself away by asking how he knew. That was how Mustang really got the truth. Edward made a fist with his right hand and slammed it into the nearest wall, shaking. "Dammit! Why now?"

Mustang answered him amused, "It was bound to catch up to you eventually. Now you're paying the price."

"Whatever. I'm hungry." He removed himself from the living room and to the kitchen where he began to eat helpings of the women's cooking. He darted his tongue out to lick a crumb off his cheek and leaned back. "Hmm. They're good cooks."

"You didn't have to eat everything," the Colonel snarled. "If you eat that much the expense reports are going to be huge. Eat like a normal person, Fullmetal."

"Like I care. I'm loaded with money – it's not a –"

"Oh, yes it is. Here, you aren't a State Alchemist, here, you're my younger lover and we have some money – but not a lot. So – as my lover you'd share the riches had you any. As it is, we were given a limited amount."

"Why are you so fixed on the 'lover' part? I am no man's lover. I do not belong to anyone!"

A small smile, "I'm so fixed because, these are the orders," he held up a piece of paper. "Read it."

_Flame and Fullmetal Alchemists,_

_As it is your duty to the people of Amestris,_

_And to the state, you shall be sent on a coop-_

_Erative mission. This Fullmetal, will count as_

_The cooperative mission you must complete_

_To stay a State Alchemist. This is your job:_

_Infiltrate the town of Itisius. It is suspected_

_That there is some illegal alchemy going_

_On, and we need to find out what. However,_

_They are very distrusting of strangers and_

_Seem to dislike military personnel. What_

_You need to do is become lovers in every_

_Sense of the word; convince the people in_

_The town you two really are in love with_

_Each other and retrieve the secrets hidden._

_If you must, Colonel Mustang, you have_

_Clearance to force Fullmetal to your orders_

_If he disobeys. Try not to be conspicuous. Use_

_Little alchemy, do not give yourselves away._

_Act the perfect couple. Good luck._

_Fuhrer Grumman._

With shaking hands, Edward lay the orders down on the table. " 'lovers in every sense of the word', 'Mustang, you have clearance to force Fullmetal to your orders if he disobeys', what the hell is this?"

"So, I neglected to tell you the Fuhrer wanted the whole thing authentic."

A hiss from Edward. "Forget it! I won't!"

"You will!" Mustang caught Edward's wrist as he went to punch his commanding officer. "I can force you, in case you forgot. Would you want that?"

Yanking his wrist from the Colonel's grip, Ed stormed off to the bathroom to get a shower. His shoulders quivered in anger. There was no way he'd let Mustang touch him like that. It was far too invasive. The kiss earlier had shown him what happened when he let that man near him. No, he'd resist with everything he had. In public, yes, he'd go along with the ruse, however in private he wouldn't. He wouldn't be forced, if he had to, he'd go to the Colonel of his own free will.

A few days later as it was getting late into the night, two men arrived from the Fuhrer bearing orders saying, "You must consummate this relationship. Take him tonight Mustang, open his body to you. It is the Fuhrer's wish."

Mustang barely had time to restrain Edward's arms before he went to leap upon the men who had delivered the message. Gripping Edward's arms as he howled obscenities and struggled was okay for him, but an Edward who was trembling almost in fear, was not acceptable, not the Edward who was screaming "No!" the one who didn't want this to happen.

The Colonel had managed to get Edward into the room; however he was fighting for all he was worth, opposing this every step of the way, especially after seeing the chains the two men installed on the bed. "I won't! You can't force me! I'm underage!"

"Fuhrer's orders, besides, it's more than that, it's all about trust." Mustang replied and went to grab for Edward again after he had managed to strip the boy.

"NO!" Edward's cry was so childlike that Mustang almost broke. When Edward went to punch him he clasped both the automail and flesh wrists in chains attached to the bed – effectively preventing his movement. Edward gave another low cry as Mustang wrapped his arm around his waist, holding him still. He was completely vulnerable, stripped to his skin and trembling, at his commander's mercy. The orders still rang in his head, "Take him tonight Mustang, open his body to you."

A smooth hand slid across his back, attempting to soothe. Then he felt it. His whole body shook. The slick finger pressed against him in a way that made him jerk and cry out with an almost pleasure.

"What are you doing," he gasped, "to make me like this?" As he trembled, his chains rattled.

Mustang did not dignify him with a reply, sliding a second finger in, making Ed throw his head back, and the boy dip his body towards the mattress.

"Agghh," he gave a breathy moan. And despite his mind, his body pressed back, betraying him with its pleasure.

He felt so strange when the fingers left him, and panting, he glared. "That's it?"

From the window, the men who gave the order watched, watched to make sure Mustang followed through.

Gently, Mustang felt their bodies connect. Edward felt as if he was being torn apart, but the pleasure was greatly immense. Eyes closed as he heaved in a breath. With his hands restrained, he had no balance, so he fell forward with the force of his Colonel's thrust. Strong hands supported his hips and guided him. Ed relaxed his body, almost understanding what Mustang had meant, when he had said, "it's all about trust." And this was the ultimate trust.

Outside, Mustang's team had come to visit, and when the men who had delivered the message saw them – it was panic. "Y-you can't go in!"

"Why not?" Hawkeye demanded.

"I want to see Brother," Al commented.

"U-uhmm…they're busy!"

There was a groan from the window. Mustang's unit believed it to be a trap and barged through.

Havoc was in shock, to see Ed so submissive to the Colonel, completely satiated…it was stunning. It was obvious that they had reached the pinnacle of pleasure, and fallen together. It was unbelievable to him that it would be these two together.

Hawkeye let her face become a mask, not showing any emotion.

Fuery fainted, and Falman, pretended not to see.

Breda felt sick to his stomach.

"Brother!" Al cried out.

It was this that wrenched the two men from their stupor and into action. Edward's body sank to the bed, and Mustang pulled away, drawing a sheet around his hips.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "You're interfering in a mission!"

"Uh, yeah – Colonel. Looks more like something else was going on." Havoc remarked.

"Part of orders," Ed gasped from the bed. "I'm fine."

"You're chained," Breda hissed. "It looks remarkably like you were forced."

"Mustang had orders to restrain me if I resisted."

"The Fuhrer planned everything to the last detail," Mustang told them. "He knew what Ed would do. But, I think, he's also learned something."

"Sure." A grin from Edward. "Letting you fuck me reduces my hormones by almost ninety percent."

"Hormones…" Havoc laughed around his cigarette. "Okay. Fine."

Ed rattled the chains, "Can I go now?"

When the chains were off, Ed rubbed his wrists. "Ouch. I'll comply from now on, Colonel. Now – you all know I'm safe – you too Al – go away. I'll be fine."

At Mustang's orders, they all filed out of the house, leaving behind the two men who resided there.

But the moment they were gone, a furious pain sliced across Edward's face. And Roy knew what it was.

"You're sore. It's best you lie down for a day. It happens to all virgins."

"Not anymore I'm not. You took my first kiss and my virginity." He laughed. "But I'll listen because for some strange reason I trust you. It could have to do with allowing you access to my body."

Eyes darkened. "I wouldn't mind access again," Roy husked. "In fact," Roy looked very much like a prowler at the moment as he stalked towards Edward, "I wouldn't mind more at this moment."

Ed scrambled backwards on the bed. He was suddenly nervous; his commander looked entirely serious about what he meant to do. "A-a-again? I'm still sore!"

Hands held his jaw still as lips claimed his in a hot kiss, tongue intruding, demanding everything. Ed's hands tangled in Roy's silky hair and drew him down, unknowing that he was doing it. Tugging with demand, he allowed Roy to completely immerse himself with him, felt the heat and strength of the older man around and in him. Keening softly, he gave himself completely over for the second time that night. Roy's mouth attached itself to Ed's neck and bit – hard. Teeth, tongue, lips marked him. Legs clasped around hips, arms circled around a body as they twined with passion.

When, they lay together, sweaty in the bed, Roy nudged Edward's chin up to plant gentle kisses on his neck.

"You okay?" Roy asked sleepily. "Twice in one night – pretty amazing you know." His arms cradled Ed close. "You're going to be very sore. So get some sleep."

Head tucked into Roy's neck, Edward closed his eyes. He had never thought to be this close to his commanding officer before; however, he didn't mind it. A small smile twitched on his mouth as the older man tugged the covers over them before he himself slept.

When he awoke, the young man was still curled in his arms sleeping soundly.

"So stunning, you are, Ed. So beautiful and brave, so strong. You unknowingly let yourself be manipulated by me – but now you are much stronger for it." He buried his nose in the head of blonde hair and simply breathed.

"Y'know, giving my compliments won't help you any." A grin. "But it'll give you points." Eyes glittered. "Thanks. Now – get out and go get me food. I can't move."

A chuckle, and Mustang removed himself from the bed, wrapping a sheet around his waist as he went to the kitchen. On his way there, there was a knock on the door.

Four of the women neighbors stood there with food. "Oh my!" they gasped as they took in the sight and scent of Roy. "Should we come back later?" Behind them, Mustang's unit stood.

"Hey!" Havoc called out, "Is my cousin Ed there? My sister Riza and I want to see him. We brought friends too."

"He's in bed." A neutral tone.

From beyond the doorway, Edward's yell was heard. "Hurry up! It's your fault I can't move – you were the one shoving your cock up my ass last night!"

Fuery gave a squeak and almost fainted. The women simply tittered. Havoc laughed aloud with Breda and Hawkeye glared.

"Well? Let us in. I'll go tend to Ed," Havoc said.

When he reached the backroom, Edward was lounging on the bed, looking very much like a god.

"So, Boss, was he any good?"

Ed turned bright red and looked away, as he couldn't move very much. "I'd have to be careful about answering that. But…" he left it hanging for a moment. "yes."

He smirked when Havoc stumbled for a moment. His grin widened when Riza peered into the room and saw him. She didn't even blush at his nakedness.

"Good morning, Edward. How are you feeling?"

"Sore. But rested."

Finally, a small smile tweaked her face. "Alphonse is out there, you know. Would you like to see him?"

Ed made a face. "Err. Can't quite leave the room. Could you bring him here?"

"I'll get him." Falman informed him from the doorway.

"Thank you."

Falman nodded and walked off to inform Alphonse that his brother asked him to come to the room. As Alphonse appeared, so did Roy who brought food as well.

"My savior~" Ed hummed as he took the food from his commander. And then promptly devoured it in between talking to his brother.

"Al – promise me that you'll return to Central today, after we're done talking. The rest of the unit should go too," he eyed each of the subordinates, "because you could seriously mess up this mission and I just hate losing."

Al laughed, "Sounds just like you, Brother! But I will go to Winry as I know you're implying."

"I wasn't!" the smaller Elric refuted empathetically. "Really!"

"Now you sound like me, Brother."

"Grrr…"

"Well, now that I know you're safe, I'm going to take off with the unit. There are some things that I need to do anyways, Brother. Goodbye."

"'bye Al."

Goodbyes were swift things, Ed thought. Even though he would see his brother and friends soon, it didn't make it any easier seeing them leave. Mustang let himself drop onto the bed. "You're not getting up today?"

"No. And also, this doesn't mean you're having me a second time either!"

Mustang let a smirk curl on his face. "I already did – in case you forgot."

"Third time then," Ed spoke through gritted teeth.

"Third time's the charm," Roy tossed over his shoulder before leaving Ed to fume.

"Smug bastard. Stupid Colonel."

Edward turned and buried his face in the pillow. "Great. Now he's got me all twisted around him. He's made me like him. Just by sleeping with me!"

Mustang who was leaning on the wall outside the room, sighed. Even he had known he and his young subordinate had always had this connection, but no time or want to act on it. Now though…now, it was a different story.


	3. Entangled

_Authors note_: I should be completing the story with this chapter – it was never going to be long, and I feel, the conception of this story was illogical, and a bad decision on my part. First off, the grounds don't work much anymore, and I have no love of it. However, there is a new story or two I will be working on, so look for those.

**Chapter 3: Entangled**

_We Become Entangled  
_

Edward moped around the house for the next two days, sore and sulking, miserable as his thoughts tangled together, making his movements slightly disjointed. When questioned, he brushed it off as exhaustion, but when the fourth day rolled around, Roy had grown annoyed.

"I know you're depressed that you're no longer a virgin, but, hell, Fullmetal, this is enough."

"I'm not put out over that!" Edward snarled. "In fact; it's not even close to that! It's this whole mission; it seems like a set-up! One big set-up for failure!"

Mustang let his eyebrows rise. "Okay. So it's the mission. What's so bad about it?"

"It doesn't seem right." He paused. "Nothing's happened. At all. Which makes me think some person set it up to keep us out of the way; and that something big is going down at Central."

Mustang frowned. Edward had good perceptions, and if _he_ thought something was amiss, he was probably on the right path. "I could call Hughes, I suppose. He might be able to dig something up."

"We can't do anything from out here!"

"We'll have to. There's no other choice. We can't go back to Central without a good reason. If we don't complete the mission, then we can be demoted, lose our licenses."

Teeth gritted, Ed tossed his head back, growling. "Call Al as well. He might be able to help, even if it's just a little bit."

"I'll call. Doesn't mean anything will come of it."

Edward leaned his weight on the counter and silently watched Mustang. "Get to it then."

"Bossy, aren't you?"

He grinned. "Sure am! And proud too!" a smirk. "Well? Aren't you going to call?"

Grumbling, the older man walked out of the room and picked up the phone to call.

"_Hello?"_ Maes's voice was sickeningly sweet.

"It's me."

"_Roy! What're you calling for?"_

"I need to check up on some things. Edward thinks there's something – " he paused. "Is this line secure?"

"_Of course! Why wouldn't it be?"_

"Edward says nothing is wrong here…that it was all a ploy to get us out of Central."

Hughes said nothing, thinking it over. _"Yeah. Good chance of that. Things are a little off here, of course, but nothing that can't be easily fixed with a little help. What do you propose?" _

"I think Fullmetal and I need to stay here so we don't raise suspicions, but I think you should send Hawkeye to her grandfather and Havoc to look around a bit. Call if you find anything. Don't trust anyone. But if anything, Grumman needs to know that some things amiss."

"_Sure thing, Roy." _Maes nodded with assurance. _"That I will do."_

When Roy hung up and returned to the kitchen, Edward was nowhere in sight.

"Fullmetal?" he called.

"In the bedroom."

When he walked in, Ed was standing in front of a full length mirror, staring at his body. His hands were running over the smooth planes and angles, touching his automail, his face, his muscles.

"What are you doing?" Roy asked.

"Trying to find what makes me so desirable."

Ed's hair was down and falling across his back in folds and strands.

Roy came up behind him, and met his eyes in the mirror.

"You have good looks. You attract people to you with your personality."

"Personality?"

"Yes. You're strong. Brave, considerate, kind, you are the Hero of the People. You are what everyone imagines a hero to be. You do things for the common people that the normal military refuses to do."

"That doesn't make sense."

"Sure it does. Think about it; good looks, nice personality; famous, people want you for those reasons. They want to say, 'The Fullmetal Alchemist; you know, Edward Elric? State Alchemist in the military, Hero of the People? Well, he's with me. He loves me.' That's what they want to say. They want to claim the Fullmetal Alchemist as their own. To own him. To control him."

Wide eyes stared at him. "I knew I was famous, but…" he trembled. "I don't want to be liked just because of that!"

Mustang waited, patiently.

"I want to be liked for who I am!"

"You mean the temper tantrum throwing, short, loud-mouthed, pesky, disobeying, quick-witted, genius, athletic, strong, automail wearing, golden eyed and haired bratty alchemist prodigy who thinks he's the best?"

"Yes!" Edward turned and pushed his palms onto Mustang's chest. "I want to be wanted – maybe loved – for all that. I want someone who understands me, who can know my fears, my guilt, my past, and all my stupidity and be able to put me back together when I fall down again!"

Roy's eyes were half lidded, watching Edward.

"I may be young, stupid, misconstrued, stuck-up, a brat and pretend I don't believe in love, but like everyone else, I'm _human_. I'm not a weapon, I want to love, but I'm scared. So scared that I'll mess everything up, that if something happens they won't know what to do!"

Mustang wasn't overly surprised. He had always known this subordinate of him carried a heavy burden, but to hear him talk of it like this, he knew he hadn't fully understood the consequences of what had happened to Edward.

Mustang hugged Edward. "Eventually, you'll find that person, and they'll love you just as much as you love them. But I can give you this promise, I'll be here when you need help."

He stood and looked down at Edward. "Get dressed. Hughes is bound to call sooner or later, and we'll need to be ready, you understand? I need your strength and intelligence."

Once again coolheaded, Edward dressed in his normal outfit; eyes sharply observing everything about him. He couldn't believe he'd just spilled his guts to his commanding officer. He'd have to keep him at a safe distance from now on.

Eyes meeting he looked away. Stepping out of the room, the phone rang, and Mustang's expression changed. Game on.

Three months later…

Everything in the revolt had failed. And Ed found he was getting sick of putting down revolts and or rebellions. That was all he'd done for the past three months after his and Mustang's mission.

Speaking of Mustang, he and the man had grown close in their time together, but he was antsy. He wanted to travel and continue to see the world. He missed the wind on his face, the feeling of being on a train racing to other places, the adventures he had been on. Mustang seemed to sense this and watched Edward carefully, often sending him on missions that allowed the young man to exercise his power and strength. Ed was thankful for this; but he missed traveling.

It was late one day, when only Roy and he were in the office that Roy spoke.

"You can't stand coming right back here after a mission, can you?"

Ed shook his head. "I miss the old days."

Mustang seemed to be thinking something over. "Go. When you finish a mission, call, and I'll relay another one to you, and if I don't, you're free to go where you want. But make sure you check in so I know where you are."

"You're not making me come back?"

"No."

Three days later, Edward was once again, standing in Risembool with Mustang, Al, and Winry.

Taking Ed's face in his hands, Roy kissed him. "As much as I want to keep you here, I can't. I'm not going to be like everyone else and beg you to stay. I'm going to give you your freedom and the wings you need." He drew back. "I may love you, and you may think you love me now, but you're young. You have a beautiful future, and when the day comes you're sure, I'll be here waiting for you to return. And when you're scared, beat down, injured or sad, my door is open and I'll hold you until your healed, then I'll let you go, and will until you want to stay in one spot, may that be until the day I die."

Edward reached up a hand and touched Roy's cheek. "Thank you." He whispered. "Thank you. For the freedom. For everything." His hand reached for the bright sun.

And then he smiled.

Edward turned and walked into the sun for the second time, and Roy could only watch as Al murmured, "He's never broken a promise."

At the brink of the hill, Ed whirled and raised a hand in the air. Golden sunlight shone off his hair, turning it to fire, and his golden eyes sparkled.

"I promise I'll return," he yelled, "and when I do, you better be waiting!"

Roy had never seen a more beautiful sight before that moment, and even later, when Edward did return, and climbed into bed with him, smelling of the outdoors, did he change his mind. Edward was the most beautiful thing in the world, and despite Edward's attempts to convince him otherwise he knew.

Edward was the sun; bright and golden, but more than that, he was hope.

**End.**

_Ahh, wow. Didn't end the way I expected it to. I like it though. _


End file.
